


Coming Home

by Cielestine_de_Winter



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Adults with anger issues, Alcoholism, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Stiles, Bad Betas, Being Alpha doesn’t come with an instruction manual, Derek Comes Back, Derek Leaves The Pack, Derek gets his act together, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Scott’s oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22227586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cielestine_de_Winter/pseuds/Cielestine_de_Winter
Summary: Derek left Beacon Hills 7 years ago and he’s ready to come back.  But is he ready for what he finds once he gets back?
Relationships: Alison Argent/ Scott McCall, Derek Hale/ Stiles Stilinski, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Comments: 8
Kudos: 394





	Coming Home

As Derek drove through the town of Beacon Hills, the excitement of finally coming home ran in his veins urging him to go faster. Even though he had been on the road for 13 hours, he wasn’t interested in stopping at his loft which he had kept up (complete with a cleaning service, which Cora mocked him mercilessly for) or even the burnt out remains of his family’s home that he hadn’t seen for years. Home to him meant one person. 

7 years ago, when he and Cora had packed up the Camaro and left Beacon Hills after only saying good bye to Scott, his co alpha; Derek was a confused mess. He knew what he wanted. But he knew living off his family’s blood money and playing alpha to a group of teens who were just as confused as he was would never get him there. He made a promise when he left that when he returned, he would be an alpha worthy of the mate his wolf had chosen, the one his human side had fallen quickly in love with. 

Derek worked hard in the 7 years, first finishing up his degree, then living with other packs; learning how to lead and more importantly, how to listen. He started writing at the suggestions of one of the emissaries he worked with and was pleasantly surprised when his writing became a passion. That passion became extremely lucrative for him as well, his books placing high on the New York Times Best Sellers list year after year. He loved his life, but felt the constant ache of being alone. He was never tempted by the many men, women, wolves and other creatures who sought to share his life. He knew he would only truly be happy with one person and now that he had proven to himself that he wasn’t a failwolf, he was back to win over the person he loved. 

Derek pulled up in front of the well maintained little house that he had spent hours watching all those years ago. He stepped out of the brand new, top of the line Jeep he had bought the day before as a gift and took a deep breath. 

The scents of the area changed from what he had remembered. He frowned slightly and knocked on the door. 

A tall black woman answered the door, her face pinched with suspicion and not a little bit of fear. “Can I help you?” She asked from behind the screen door. 

Derek blinked. “Um, I’m here to see Stiles. He in?” 

The woman frowned at him. “No Stiles living here. You aren’t thinking of that Stilinski boy, are you?” 

“Yes,” Derek said, his heart beating faster. 

The woman just shook her head. “The Stilinski’s haven’t lived in town since they lost the house. I got it on foreclosure. Felt bad about kicking them out, what with the father’s accident and all, but I had to care for my own family, you know?” 

Derek stared at her blankly for a few minutes. “Do you know where they went?” He asked finally. 

The woman shook her head. “Didn’t keep tabs on them. Got my own problems.” 

Derek nodded, taking the hint. “Thank you for your time.” 

The woman quickly closed and locked the door, leaving Derek on the front porch. Derek walked to the Jeep and pulled out his phone. For every phone that he bought, he was careful to import all of his contacts. At his cabin in Aspen he had all of his conversations with him saved and backed up. They were the only comfort he would allow himself when things got tough. Stiles had texted him almost constantly after he had left until they tapered off, but Derek was resolute in not answering him until he was ready. Now he was ready. 

Derek called up Stiles’s contact information and dialed his number. 

“‘lo?” A heavily accented voice answered. 

“Stiles?” 

“No, you got the wrong number,” the man said disconnecting the call. 

Derek caught sight of the woman watching him with a nervous expression from the front window so he started the car and pulled away. He drove around for a few minutes, unsure of where to even begin to look for him when he followed the familiar road to the sheriff’s department. He got out of the car and heard his name. He caught sight of Boyd wearing a deputy’s uniform coming out of the station. 

“Derek?” Boyd repeated, his brown eyes wide with shock. 

Derek let himself smile as he walked over. Boyd looked good, a little tired and careworn, but strong and familiar. “Hey.” 

To Derek’s surprise, Boyd wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tightly, scenting him with an almost tangible desperation that cut at Derek. “Man, is it good to see you!” Boyd said clapping his hand on Derek’s back. “You look good. Great even! How have you been?” 

“Good now that I’m back,” Derek said, his smile widening. 

“Back?” Boyd asked. “You staying around for a few days? Erica would love to see you.” 

“How is she?” 

Boyd’s smile slipped and he looked at Derek pensively. “We have good days and bad. Maybe you can come over for dinner some night while you’re here?” 

There was a puzzling sense of uncertainty in Boyd’s voice that Derek decided he hated. “I’d like that. Here,” Derek pulled out is phone again and dialed Boyd’s number. Boyd pulled out his phone. “Now you got my number. Call me and we’ll set something up.” 

“Yea, that sounds great!” Boyd clapped Derek again. “God, it’s good that you’re back.” 

Derek looked at Boyd thoughtfully for a moment. “Hey, if you have time, do you want to get some coffee?” 

Boyd smiled brightly, some of the careworn lines easing from his face. “The diner down the road has some pretty good coffee,” Boyd said. 

“Let’s go,” Derek smiled, letting Boyd lead. He walked along side of him and waited him out. 

“Lydia is a researcher at MIT. Jackson moved to New York. Isaac’s up in San Francisco. He drops by every few weeks.” Boyd took a breath and opened the door for Derek. Derek walked in and grabbed a booth. The waitress put coffee and a basket of muffins on the table. Boyd took a drink of his coffee then tightened his shoulders. “Scott took over for Deaton a few years back. He spends most his time with three new betas who wandered in.” His voice was even, but Derek could read his dislike of the new betas. “After Alison left with the baby, we stopped going over to see him as much as possible.” 

Derek frowned. Alison did what? Baby? “Why don’t you and Erica come by the loft tomorrow night? I’ll make dinner and we can catch up.” 

“I get off work at 7,” Boyd warned in a hopeful voice. 

Derek nodded. “Then I’ll see you after 7. You can tell Erica to call me if she wants to come by earlier.” 

Boyd smiled again and took a muffin. 

“What about Stiles?” 

Boyd’s smile vanished. “The sheriff got hit by a drunk vacationer a few months after you left. The hospital bills piled up so Stiles dropped out our senior year to work a few jobs.” Boyd looked away, studying his coffee cup. “He and Scott argued about the new betas. Scott chose them over him and Stiles stopped coming to pack nights. He was already stretched thin with taking care of his dad and his two jobs, but afterward we never saw him. Took us weeks before we realized they moved.” 

Derek sat without blinking, trying to understand Boyd’s words. “Where is he now?” 

“He and his dad live in the apartments just outside of town on Baker’s Street. We tried to help, pooled our money together, but Stiles wouldn’t take it. It wasn’t pride, he just told us that we were all starting our own lives and needed the money. He was right. We gave until we hurt, but I don’t think any of us felt good about taking the money back. 

“We try to check on him, but he’s always working.” Boyd was quiet for a minute. “His dad’s drinking again.” 

“I’ll go see him,” Derek reassured him. Boyd gave a feeble smile and nodded. “How have things been?” 

“A little rough,” Boyd admitted. “But lately things have been good. A little too good. I wouldn’t be surprised if Stiles was operating on his own to keep the peace.” 

“That sounds like him. Though probably not safe.” 

“He came into his powers in a big way after you left. Even Deaton had a healthy respect for what he was able to do. We had a hard time keeping up with him by the end there.” 

“You all could keep up with him better than me,” Derek chuckled. 

Boyd tilted his head. “Not true. Even with his True Alpha powers, Scott couldn’t handle him like you could. Maybe if you’re here for a few days you’ll…” 

“I’m planning on staying.” 

Boyd nodded knowingly. “Then I shouldn’t keep you from seeing him, then should I?” 

Derek flashed a confused look. 

“Lydia predicted you’d be back for him. It was kind of obvious looking back at it,” Boyd’s face broke out into a huge grin. “You guys argued liked an old married couple back even before we were pack.” 

“So you wouldn’t mind?” Derek asked. 

“Long time coming, my friend. Long time coming.” 

Derek laughed and took out his wallet and put some money on the table. “It was good talking to you, Boyd. Now get home to Erica and tell her I expect a call!” 

Boyd smiled and stood. “It’s really good to have you back.” 

Derek smiled and followed him back out. “So, deputy?” 

Boyd laughed, his shoulders easing slightly. “Yea, been on the force for 4 years. You looking for something? Parrish is always looking for good people.” 

Derek laughed. “I’ll keep it in mind,” he said not sure if he wanted to tell Boyd everything now. He pulled Boyd into another hug and scented him. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

Boyd nodded. 

Derek let him go and climbed in the car he had bought for Stiles. He mulled over Boyd’s words for a few minutes before starting the car. He turned toward Baker Street. He had his phone and time. He would find Stiles. 

  
  


Twenty minutes later, Derek was standing outside a run down, moldy smelling apartment. Underneath all the rancid smells, Derek could pick out the familiar smell of pine and snow that reminded him of home and safe. Stiles. Derek knocked on the door and waited patiently. 

A few minutes later, he heard someone stumbled toward the door. The door swung open and he got his first look at the former proud sheriff of Beacon Hills. 

Saying the years weren’t kind to the Sheriff would be like saying people who kidnap dogs for dog fighting should be killed on sight; so perfectly true that there should not have even been a question. The man looked haggard and angry in a way that Derek had never seen on the other man. His blurry eyes blinked at Derek unsteadily. “What do you want?” 

Derek paused. “I’d like to talk to Stiles.” 

“He’s not here.” 

“Where is he?” 

The Sheriff’s eyes focused and narrowed on Derek. “I don’t think that’s any of your business, Derek Hale.” 

“I’ve worked these past 7 years getting my life together so I’d have something worth offering your son. With your permission I’d like to date him.” As soon as the words left his mouth, Derek’s stomach twisted. In real life, talking from the heart sucked. 

The sheriff looked at him appraisingly for a moment. He frowned. “You better come on, I have a few questions for you.” 

Derek thought that maybe talking from the heart was so bad after all. 

However, after hours of being grilled by an increasingly inebriated former sheriff, Derek was reconsidering every decision he had ever made that brought him to the Stilinski kitchen. Derek was completely honest about everything. Being a werewolf. Paige. Kate. The fire. Laura. Peter. The danger Stiles embraced and threw himself into when he was needed. How Stiles was Derek’s rock during those years. How he kept him sane and want to be better than he was. The sheriff interrogated him with all the precision his former position required of him, but Derek recognized after the 3rd hour and a bottle of Wild Turkey, the Sheriff was far beyond the disbelief of the supernatural shit happening underneath his nose to pretty close to falling off his chair drunk. Derek helped in to bed and made him drink water. 

“I think he might be a Delaney’s,” John was saying sleepily. “No, that’s not right. “The Hunt? I can’t remember.” John sighed and started snoring. 

Derek wanted to claw the man. He couldn’t remember where his son worked? What the hell? Derek took a few breaths and cleaned up the glasses and put the empty Wild Turkey bottle in the garbage. Then Derek walked out of the apartment and took another deep breath. He focused his sense of smell and started following it. 

Derek followed the smell for a mile and a half until he got to some rundown bar that didn’t even seem to have a name. He walked in cautiously. The was a comfortable mix of human and supernatural that made Derek wonder how long it had been open. He went to the bar and ordered a beer then took a table in the corner where he could survey the dimly room. 

There was a slight, comfortable haze around the room that relaxed Derek in a way he hadn’t felt in years. It took him several long minutes before he recognized Stiles’s unique magic around the edges of the room. Stiles spent a lot of time in that dingy bar, Derek realized. He ordered another beer and sat back, just taking in the room. 

Derek’s wolf growled in alert as three mostly intoxicated beta wolves stumbled into the bar. They appeared to be in their mid twenties, reckless and brash in an empty way that Derek and his pack never had the chance to be. They walked with a swagger that was vaguely annoying. Their arrival changed the atmosphere into something less welcoming. 

The trio ordered their wolfsbane laced drinks and took a table on the other side of the room. As they drank, they voiced their questionable and mostly rude comments loud enough so that others around them could hear them. The other patrons quickly left until it was just the wolves and the bartender listening to the quiet voice of some male singing about lost love from the jukebox in the corner. Finally the bartender sighed and went in the back. 

A few minutes later, Stiles emerged from the kitchen. Derek studied him in mild pain. Stiles was much too thin. His arms were muscular from where his sleeves were pulled up, but his shirt hung loosely around his broad shoulders. His face seemed unnaturally pale and there were bruises under his bloodshot, tired eyes. “Okay guys, night’s over.” 

“If it isn’t our good friend, Stacy,” one of the betas sneered. 

“I am always in awe of your inability to understand that trying to feminize a bi male is a useless endeavor. I know some pretty kick ass Stacy’s who I would be more than pleased to be confused with.” Stiles sighed at their blank looks. “And let’s be honest, your sexism bullshit went out of common decency years ago. Why don’t you do all of us a favor and pack it in for the night?” 

The three wolves stumbled up smirking. Stiles took a step back, but not fast enough. One of the wolves ‘fell’ into him, shoving him hard against the pool table and causing his head to crack loudly on the edge of the table. Another kicked Stiles so that Stiles fell to the floor with a pained gasp. The third stomped on Stiles’s hand. Derek stood up and crossed the room. 

“…horny and I’m thinking your smart mouth would look so good around my cock,” the third one was saying softly into Stiles’s ear. “Maybe me and my bros take you out back and…”. Derek didn’t think, he just picked the wolf up and threw him on the ground away from Stiles. The other two went to jump on him, but Derek growled at them as he bent over and helped Stiles’s to stand. 

“You shouldn’t have done that…” the third one said leaping up. “I’m going to skewer you. Don’t you know who we are?” 

Stiles snorted. “Why don’t you tell him who you are?” 

“I’m the second of the Hale-McCall pack,” the beta snarled. “You’re on my territory.” 

“No, I’m on Hale lands and therefore, Hale territory,” Derek corrected him. 

“Yea, didn’t you hear me, stupid? I’m in the Hale-McCall pack. Hale territory is my territory.” 

“Not exactly,” Stiles said. “I mean, as a True Alpha, Scott doesn’t really have territory. It was only his acceptance as co alpha of the Hale pack that he was granted access to the land. And as such that he’s left the Hale betas, he’s no longer really the alpha of the Hale-McCall pack. He’s the alpha of the McCall pack that has been squatting until the Hale alpha came back.” 

One of the other betas looked at Derek uneasily. 

“But it’s not like Derek Hale’s ever coming back to this shithole.” 

“I don’t know. Let’s ask him.” Stiles turned to Derek. “Would you ever come back to this shithole, Derek?” 

Derek flashed his eyes. “Why don’t you tell Scott that I’ll bring coffee by tomorrow morning? It seems we need to talk.” When they didn’t move he bared his fangs. They ran out the door. 

Stiles laughed, collapsing against the pool table. He hissed and Derek quickly went over and took his pain. “Easy,” Derek cautioned. 

“I enjoyed that entirely too much,” Stiles said as Derek helped him up. 

“I’d say,” the bartender said from the kitchen door. 

Stiles chuckled. “Denise, let me introduce you to Derek Hale. Derek, this is Denise, the best barkeep in the State.” 

“Hardly,” Denise said walking up to Stiles. She casually pulled up his shirt and looked at the bruise mottled skin. The bruises were various shades of green and black with a lot of red thrown in there for variety. They almost camouflaged the stark outlines of Stiles’s ribs. Even Derek cringed away a little and put his hand back on the Stiles’s arm to pull out the pain the was radiating underneath Stiles’s skin. “They got you good, Stiles,” she said quietly. 

Stiles clumsily pulled down his shirt with his injured hand. “I’m fine.” He turned to Derek with an apologetic smile. “I have to finish cleaning up and…” 

“Not with that hand, you don’t,” Denise interrupted. “Go home for once, get more than an hour’s sleep and put some ice on that hand. It’s going to hurt like a bastard tomorrow.” She looked at Derek. “You got him?” 

Derek nodded and starting easing Stiles’s toward the door. 

“I really am fine,” Stiles complained. 

“Sure you are,” Derek said amicably. “You still driving the Jeep?” 

“Had to give Roscoe up a few years back,” Stiles said standing straighter. “Been getting everywhere by walking. It helps me keep my girlish figure.” 

Derek laughed. “Your girlish figure could use a few pounds. I left the car at yours. Let’s walk over and we can drive to the diner and get some food.” 

Stiles’s stomach made an embarrassing loud noise as they walked out of the bar into the night air. “God, food would be amazing right now,” Stiles admitted. He hesitated. 

Derek sensed his hesitation. “Come on. Curly fries and a burger on me.” 

“How could I say no to that,” Stiles laughed. “Come on, Sourwolf. Give me the deets. How have you been?” 

And just like that, they fell back into their snarky give and take. It was smoother than it had been, now that Derek was actually using his words. Stiles didn’t call attention to it, he just asked questions, teasing out the little details of Derek’s life. Derek, for his part, didn’t hold anything back. He answered all of Stiles’s questions openly and with a bright humor that he hadn’t had before. 

It felt good. More than that, it felt right. Derek was filled with a peace than he hadn’t known before and vowed never to give it up. They walked to the car and he helped Stiles in before climbing into the driver’s side and pulling away. 

Derek filled the next few hours with stories about college, his training, and his life away from Beacon Hills. Stiles didn’t talk much about what was going on with him, but seemed at ease and completely comfortable listening. They laughed and ate, reacquainting themselves before Stiles noticed the time. 

“So, you’re back?” Stiles said as they climbed back into the car. 

“Yea, you won’t be able to get rid of me now,” Derek confirmed. 

“Good,” Stiles nodded. “We missed you.” 

Derek hesitated for a second. He wanted to take Stiles back to the loft to make sure he got some decent rest, but he feared he would come across as presumptuous. Reluctantly he turned toward Stiles’s apartment. 

“Take it easy on Scotty, though. He might have been an asshat for the last couple of years, but he’s still a good guy.” 

“His betas have to go,” Derek said shaking his head. 

“You are not going to get an argument from me,” Stiles smiled. “I wanted them gone the minute I met them. They were shits to everyone, including Lydia. I think Erica and Isaac are going to need therapy for the rest of their lives from the shit they’ve pulled. And I’m sure I don’t even know half of it.” 

“Why didn’t you chase them out?” 

Stiles was quiet for a moment. “I should have.” He took a breath. “But they were Scott’s and I didn’t want to risk losing him. I did though, didn’t I?” 

“Not your fault, Stiles,” Derek said lightly. “An Alpha is responsible for his pack. Scott shouldn’t have let them in if they didn’t get along with the rest of his pack.” He pulled up to Stiles’s apartment. “But things will change now. Hopefully for the better.” 

Stiles smiled at him. “Definitely for the better. Look, I work tomorrow, but maybe we can meet up again. Now that you’re a resident and all.” 

“Count on it,” Derek said. 

“I will, Sourwolf. I will.” Stiles opened his door and stopped before hoping out. He turned back to Derek. “I missed you. And I’m glad you’re back.” He jumped out of the car before Derek could respond. Derek watched as he made his way to his apartment, exhilarated and happy. 

  
  


The next morning found Derek walking into the vet’s office holding two cups of coffee. He wasn’t really sure how Scott liked his coffee, unlike Stiles who used to be able to suck down caramel macchiatos like it was his job, so he filled his pockets with sugar packets and creamers in an attempt to make nice with the alpha. He didn’t think much of Scott’s betas but he cared enough about how Stiles felt to be forgiving to the alpha. 

Derek called out and walked back to where he knew Deaton’s office was. Scott was sitting at his desk, holding his head in his hands. “Derek?” He asked in a hoarse voice. His eyes were bleary and slightly clouded. 

“I told your betas to tell you that I’d be coming,” Derek said putting the cup of coffee down on Scott’s desk. 

Before Derek could take out the sugar and cream, Scott pounced on the coffee and drank it down like he was afraid that it would disappear. “God, this is so good,” he moaned. He looked up and Derek, his eyes slightly clearer. “The guys came in late last night. I was already passed out by then. God my head hurts.” Scott yawned then finished his coffee. He looked up at Derek and smiled. “It’s great to see you! When’d you get in?” 

“Yesterday afternoon,” Derek said taking a seat. “Something wrong with your healing?” He asked as Scott rubbed his temples. 

“No, just had a little too much to drink last night. Me and the boys were playing cards against humanity and it got a little out of control.” Scott yawned again. 

“Yea, they came by the bar Stiles works last night.” 

“Stiles works at a bar?” Scott said squinting at Derek. 

Derek did his best not to frown, but from the way Scott sat up straighter, he knew his resting bitch face gave him away. 

“I, um, haven’t really kept in touch with him. Or, the others I guess. I’ve been pretty busy with Josh, Luke and Drew. They’re betas that came to town a couple of years ago. We started hanging out and,” Scott shrugged. “We became pack.” 

“What happen to Erica, Boyd, Jackson, Lydia, and Isaac?” 

Scott frowned and looked slightly confused. “Oh, they’re around. I see them sometimes when I’m out. We’ve all been doing our own thing, you know?” 

No. Derek didn’t know. His wolf was highly offended at Scott’s casual disregard for his pack. “How’s Alison?” 

Scott shrugged. “She and her dad moved to Europe someplace. We, ah, thought it would be better for Lily.” 

“And Lily is?” 

Scott’s frown transformed into a smile. “She’s my daughter!” He grabbed a picture from his desk and showed it to Derek. “She’s amazing! So smart! Last time I saw her she was already making up words and getting into all sorts of trouble!” 

Derek’s eyebrows went up. The baby in the picture was tiny, with a patch of red brown hair. Her brown eyes looked serious. “How old?” He asked, trying to get a handle on Scott’s obliviousness. 

“How old? Like now? I think she’s about 3. No, she’ll be 5 in a few weeks. I should send her a card or something.” Scott took the picture back from Derek and smiled as he put it back on his desk. 

Derek studied him for a few seconds, mentally weighing his choices before he leaned forward slightly. “How are you doing, Scott?” 

Scott looked away from the picture and met Derek’s eyes blankly. “Me? I’m good.” He said with the slightest hesitation. He laughed nervously. “Things have been quiet, you know. Mom moved to Santa Fe a couple years back to be with her sister. We try to keep in touch, but you know, betas. They take up a lot of my time. I didn’t realize how much time was needed to keep a pack together.” 

Derek forced himself to nod. “Do they live with you?” 

“Yea, they moved in after Alison and my mom left. It just made sense, they were over all the time anyways.” 

“Do they go to school, have jobs?” 

Scott shook his head. “No, they told me they weren’t ready for any of that and I didn’t want to be a bad alpha, you know?” Scott cocked his head as though begging Derek to understand. 

Suddenly Derek understood. In his family there were lot of adults around to help raising the betas. When he first formed the pack, he could count on Stiles to take some of the burden of emotionally supporting the often times fragile bonds that held them together. By himself and with three lazy and manipulative betas, Derek could easily see how Scott could lose himself. “Yea,” Derek said nodding his head. “Maybe I can help with that.” 

Scott looked so relieved that Derek was concerned that he would start crying. “That would be amazing.” 

Derek forced himself to smile. “Why don’t we meet up at the old house tomorrow afternoon? You can formally introduce us and I’ll see what I can do.” 

Scott rubbed his face and smiled, his tired smile practically shouting his gratitude. “Thanks. I mean that. Thank you.” 

Derek stood up. “Good, then I’ll meet you and the others at 3.” He turned and smiled at Scott. “Lay off the drinking tonight. I’m going to need you sharp to help me with them.” 

“You got it, Alpha,” Scott said, his smile widening. 

Derek quickly took his leave and walked to his car. On his way to the grocery store he got a call from Erica. 

“Derek?” Erica’s voice was tentative and wavered slightly. “Boyd said you were in town?” 

Derek’s heart hurt at her voice. “Erica, it’s great to hear from you!” He said concealing his dismay at her obvious pain. “Yea, I got in yesterday. Boyd tell you that I’ve invited you both to dinner tonight?” 

“Yea,” Erica’s voice grew slightly stronger. “He said…. He said I should give you a call, see if you needed help or something.” 

“Actually, I’m on my way to the store. Can I pick you up so we can shopping together?” 

“You want to spend time with me?” She asked quietly. 

“Of course I want to spend time with you,” he said gently. “I’ve missed you.” 

“Yea. Okay. Give me a half an hour to get ready. We’re living at 215 Maple. You really don’t mind?” 

“I really don’t mind,” Derek said smiling slightly. “After shopping do you want to go to lunch? I’d like to catch up with you and hear what’s been going on with you.” 

Erica was quiet for a few seconds. “Yea. Yea. I’d like that.” 

“Good then I’ll see you in 30 minutes.” 

“Yea, okay,” Erica said. Derek almost hung up, but he could hear her uneven breathing. “Derek? It’s good that you’re back.” 

“I’m glad that I’m back.” Derek said quietly. Erica hung up the phone and Derek shook his head. He hadn’t realize his leaving would have caused… this. 

  
  


Erica was nothing like he remembered. Instead of the sarcastic, rough around the edges young wolf that Derek had left, she was a pale, almost fragile shadow of her self. Gone was the tight provocative attire she normally sported. She wore a large loose grey sweatshirt that almost went down to her knees. Derek could feel her trembling when she threw her arms around him and hugged him as though she was afraid he would disappear. “…and Boyd said that you were back for good. Is that true? Are you really back?” 

Derek forced himself to chuckle even as his throat tightened. “Yes, I’m back for good now.” 

“I called Isaac,” Erica said almost cringing as though she thought Derek would be displeased. “Is that okay?” 

Derek smiled. “Of course it’s okay. He can stay at the Loft with me until we get the house set up.” 

“House?” Erica echoed. 

“Yea, I thought it was time to rebuild the old homestead.” 

Erica quietly climbed into the car. “Yea?” 

“Yea,” Derek started the car and drove in the direction of the grocery store. “I have some ideas for it, but I wanted the pack’s opinion on it.” 

“The pack?” 

Derek was careful not to let his frown show. “Yea, you, Boyd, Isaac, Stiles. Lydia and Jackson too. I want to make sure everyone’s room is exactly the way they want it.” 

“You want us to live with you?” 

“Yes, if that’s what you want. Even if you and Boyd own your house, I want you to have someplace to stay overnight and be comfortable.” 

“We rent,” Erica said quickly. “We kept getting kicked out of apartments because of my…. Because of the noise.” Erica looked guiltily out the window. “Boyd’s been picking up all the shifts he can to keep us a float. I…. I don’t work.” 

Derek parked the car in the grocery store parking lot and looked at her. “How are you?” 

Erica opened her mouth and closed it a few times, blinking quickly. A single tear ran down her face. Derek unbuckled his seat belt and pulled her into his arms. One tear became many as she sobbed. Derek held her tightly, the rain creating a little cocoon around them. 

After a time, the tears slowed. Derek wiped them off her face and studied her for a minute. “Do you just want to go to mine and order in?” He asked gently. She sniffed and nodded. “Talk to me,” Derek said in the same gentle voice. 

“After you left and the sheriff’s accident nothing was the same anymore. Stiles wasn’t around. He couldn’t pay for his phone so it got disconnected and we lost touch. We tried to go over to his apartment, but his dad…” Erica said watching the rain slide down the windows. “You can’t tell Boyd this, but his dad would get mean. It would be even worse when Stiles was there. Isaac and I thought… well it doesn’t matter what we thought. We stopped going over there and then we never saw him. It was terrible. Like my heart was cut out of me. Isaac started going to San Francisco all the time just to get away. I wanted to leave too, but Boyd got his job at the station and was doing really well. I didn’t…. I didn’t want to mess that up. I tried to get a job, but I couldn’t sleep because of the nightmares and I couldn’t take people staring at me all the time and…” Erica stopped talking and looked away. 

Derek put the car in drive and started to his loft. “Where was Scott?” 

“He was busy,” Erica said in a flat voice. 

Derek glanced over. “Erica, did Scott do something to you?” 

“Scott? No.” Erica said bitterly. “Scott never does anything. Not even when Alison ran away with Lily.” 

“What happened?” 

Erica was quiet for a few minutes. “There were these betas that came into town. They got all up in Scott’s butt and got him wrapped around their stupid fingers. They weren’t… good. They…. They weren’t good.” 

Derek reached out and took Erica’s hand. She squeezed his hand. “Stiles told Scott they were bad, but by then Scott was so completely into them he couldn’t see what they were doing. Alison started worrying about Lily’s safety so she ran. It took her a few weeks before she called Lydia and let her know they were okay. Now they’re over in France with her dad.” 

“Scott said it was a mutual agreement.” 

“Was he drunk?” Erica said spitefully. 

“Hungover.” 

“Figures. When he’s not at the vet’s he’s getting drunk with the betas. They’ve been kicked out of so many bars that there’s only one or two that will serve them now.” 

“Yea, I met them last night at Stiles’s bar.” 

“Stiles works at a bar?” Erica turned to him, her eyes wide. “I didn’t know he worked at a bar. Is it nice?” 

“Yea, it was last night until the betas came in. He got rid of them pretty quickly.” 

“It would be really great to see him again,” Erica said wistfully. 

“After dinner, we should go. The bartender there is a good friend of his. After his shift we can take him out for curly fries at the diner.” 

“I…” Erica bit her lip. 

“If the betas come, I’ll make sure they don’t stay,” Derek said and quickly filled her in on what had happened the previous night. Derek counted it a win when Erica smiled. He pulled up to the loft and parked. “Yea, so I don’t think they’ll be hassling you any more. Come on. We can talk more in the loft.” They ran through the rain. Derek grabbed her hand to keep her from slipping and she grinned back at him. 

Derek and Erica talked for the rest of the afternoon. Easy subjects, happy memories. Derek was thankful when the Erica he knew slowly started emerging from her broken shell. By the time Isaac called her, she was smiling and flinging sarcastic comments like she used to before. 

When Isaac finally arrived at the loft, Derek felt another jolt of shock. Isaac was a mess. His usually meticulous hygiene was gone, leaving him filthy. His clothes were torn and stained and his once bright curls were matted and dingy brown, dripping dirty streaks of rain down his face and neck. Erica went to him instantly and hugged him tightly, her smile never dimming, a testament to the fact that she was unsurprised by his appearance. Derek’s stomach tightened when he pulled Isaac into a hug. His scent buried under layers of grime and exhaustion. 

Isaac stiffened when Derek scented him, his face turning red with embarrassment. “I’m sorry,” his said quietly, as though he was afraid to make noise. “It hasn’t been a good… month. I got kicked out of the shelter and…” 

“You have a bedroom here,” Derek said kindly. “If you want to take a shower, I can get you some clothes that might fit you.” 

Isaac looked at him, his eyes shining with a cautious hope. 

Derek took him by the arm and led him to the bathroom. He handed him some fresh towels and smiled. “Erica and I ordered pizza for lunch, but we were thinking Chinese for dinner. Beef and Broccoli?” 

Isaac’s face fell. “I…. I don’t have money.” 

Derek waved him off. “Don’t worry about it. Take as long as you need.” He slipped out the door and went into his room and grabbed some sweats and a tee shirt. He put them on Isaac’s bed then went to join Erica in the living room. 

Questions burned his tongue, but Derek forced himself to wait. Erica glanced over at him tentatively. 

“He stayed with Boyd and me for a while, but he got scared. Scott’s… pack would find him every time he left the house. He didn’t want to put us at risk so he left. Hitchhiked to San Francisco. When he visits we always try to talk him into staying but…” she let her voice die out. 

“This is his home if he wants,” Derek said firmly. _I’ll protect him_ was left unsaid, but heard. 

“Boyd’s good and strong,” Erica said softly. “But he couldn’t be around all the time. Not when he was trying to find his place in the department. We didn’t want to make things harder for him.” 

Derek put his arm around her. “I know. But between the two of us, we’ll make sure you are okay.” 

Erica rested her head against Derek’s shoulder. “You should let Isaac pick the colors for the house. Before the accident, Stiles bought him a paint set and Isaac really got into it. I don’t know much about art, but I thought he was good.” 

“Good,” Derek smiled. “Because if it was left to me, everything would be white. Or off white.” 

Erica chuckled. “Maybe we can convince Lydia to come visit. She and Isaac could have the place decorated in a week.” 

“We can do that,” Derek said indulgently. “When was the last time you talked to Lydia?” 

“She calls every couple of months. After Stiles dropped out of school she lost all competition. She started taking more college level courses and really got into them. Sometimes I wonder how much further she would be now if Stiles had been there to keep pushing her.” 

“She probably would have taken over the world.” 

“Only half of it. Stiles would have taken over the other half.” 

“That sounds about right,” Derek smiled. He put his hand in her hair and sighed. “I didn’t think my leaving would have caused all this.” 

Erica was quiet for a long time. “It’s not your fault. Stiles kept us together as long as he could, but when he wasn’t around, everything just fell apart. We should have been more supportive of him.” 

“I should have been more supportive of him. Of all of you.” 

“But you’re here now. Now that you’re back, you can get rid of those creeps and help Stiles get back on track, right?” 

“I meet with them tomorrow. Scott’s going to formally introduce us.” 

Erica frowned and pulled away. 

Derek didn’t let her get very far. “Don’t worry. No matter what I think of them, you will always be my priority. You, Isaac, Boyd, Lydia, Jackson…. Even Jackson. Who I hope is not still an asshole.” 

“Jackson got into a big fight with Scott after Stiles left. I think we all were surprised at how much he actually liked Stiles. Scott said some pretty nasty things and Jackson left. Took off to Europe or someplace. Lydia skipped graduation to go celebrate with him.” 

“Lydia skipped graduation?” Derek asked surprised. 

Erica shrugged. “Like I said, after Stiles left there was nothing that interested her in high school any more. The administration was furious. She was the valedictorian and everything. The salutatorian was an idiot who got all smirky that he got to say the speech. He rambled on about something dumb until the Principal had to cut him off. If Stiles and Lydia had been giving the speeches, you know they would have been hilarious.” 

“Anyone who would give Stiles a microphone and an audience is just asking for trouble!” 

Erica leaned back against Derek. They sat enjoying each other’s company as they waited for the pizza to arrive. 

A few minutes after the pizza delivery guy dropped off the pizza, Isaac stepped tentatively into the living room wearing Derek’s clothes. He looked fearful that Derek would kick him out. Derek smiled at him and lifted his arm. Isaac walked over and quickly snuggled up to him. 

“Missed you.” 

“Missed you too,” Derek said offering him some food. “Now, Erica says that you have a talent for color. When I rebuild the Hale house, I’m going to need you to help me pick everything out. We’ll get Lydia over here to do the furniture, but what colors do you think we should paint everyone’s bedrooms?” 

It took a while to get him started, but once Isaac started talking, his face lit up and he gestured with his hands in a way that reminded Derek of Stiles. The three of them laughed and made plans until Boyd knocked on the door. Then they all ordered Chinese and talked over the house and future. Derek looked at all of them fondly but his heart ached at the absence of Stiles’s laughter. 

After a very long and easy dinner, Erica and Derek convinced Isaac and Boyd to go out to Stiles’s bar. Isaac was a little reluctant at first, but once Erica dragged him into Derek’s bedroom to raid his closet all his objections melted away. 

Boyd looked at Derek with a happy smile. “Are we going to get your man?” 

“Hoping to,” Derek said as they cleaned up the empty cartons. “What’s the story on his dad? What’s wrong with him?” 

“Besides his drinking?” Boyd snort. “Not a damn thing. Parrish would give away half the department to get him back even on a consultant basis.” 

“Why doesn’t he go back?” 

“Don’t know. After the accident it looked like he was going to get together with Melissa but he started sliding into the bottle. So with John getting drunk and being an ass and Scott getting drunk with his betas and being an ass, she opted to move away to be with family. Parrish and I went to see him a few weeks after she left. Would you know he had the nerve to blame Stiles for her leaving? Good thing we never told him about us. He’d probably blame Stiles for that as well.” 

Derek looked at Boyd sharply. “I told him.” 

Boyd looked at him blankly for a minute, then his eyes widened. “You what?” 

“I wanted to be honest with him. No more secrets.” 

Boyd whistled. “Holy hell. How’d he take it?” 

“Good. I think. He was pretty much passed out there at the end, but he didn’t seem angry.” 

“What did…” Boyd was interrupted by Erica and Isaac walking back into the living area. Isaac was wearing one of Derek’s white v-necked tee shirts and a pair of Derek’s jeans. Derek recognized them as his tight ‘show off his assets’ jeans, and they certainly fit Isaac very well. Erica was wearing a white button down shirt that fit her surprisingly well. She kept more buttons done up then Derek would have expected, but her smile distracted him. Boyd swept her in his arms and kissed her soundly. “You look amazing!” 

“I feel good,” she said with a tentative smile. 

Derek couldn’t stop himself from crossing the room and pulling the three of them into a hug. “Stiles is going to be knocked out when he sees you,” he said proudly. 

“Then round one on him!” Erica laughed. 

Derek grabbed his keys and his leather jacket and led them to the car. When Isaac slid in the front seat he whistled. “This is nice. Like really nice.” He admired. 

“You think Stiles will like it?” Derek asked. 

“You bought the car for Stiles?” Erica exclaimed. 

Even Boyd laughed. “You are so gone on him.” 

“I thought I would upgrade Roscoe for him,” Derek said blushing. 

“This is certainly an upgrade,” Isaac said playing with his seat. “ooohhh. Seat warmers.” 

“Why are you still driving it if you gave it to him?” Erica asked. 

“I haven’t given it to him yet. I don’t want to scare him away by going too fast,” Derek answered truthfully. 

Isaac looked at him with wide eyes. “You’ve already bought the ring, didn’t you?” When Derek didn’t answer Isaac practically jumped in his seat. “Oh my god! You did! You bought Stiles an engagement ring!” 

“Where is it? Can I see it?” Erica asked excitedly. 

Derek drove for a moment then pulled it out of his pocket and handed it to Isaac. 

“Oh my god, you carry it with you?!!” Erica screamed. “Let me see! Let me see!” 

Isaac flipped on his visor light to take a better look at it. “Its…. It’s beautiful.” He said quietly. It was a platinum band with the triskelion traced in the metal. “He’s going to love it.” 

“I’m going to bite you if you don’t pass it back,” Erica growled. 

Isaac passed it back and looked at Derek. “You really are going to stay, aren’t you?” 

“I belong here. With him and with you,” Derek said calmly. He reached out and put his hand on Isaac’s shoulder. “We’re pack.” 

“How do you know it will fit?” Erica asked suddenly. 

Derek put his hand back on the steering wheel. “Remember that time when Lydia forced us to go shopping and we ended up at the jewelry store for 3 hours?” 

“You knew that you were going to ask him to marry you then?” Isaac laughed. 

“I knew the minute I saw him looking for that stupid inhaler,” Derek said simply. 

Erica pulled out her phone. “This is too good not to share!” She said taking a picture of the ring and texting quickly on her phone. 

“Woah, woah! Who are you sending that to? I haven’t asked him!” Derek said mildly panicked. 

“Lydia and Alison. They are so totally going to want to be here when you do it!” 

“Jackson owes me $50,” Boyd said smugly. When Derek look at him through the rear view mirror Boyd nodded. “He thought Stiles would man up before you did.” 

“Well, give it back. I haven’t asked him yet,” Derek said repeating himself. “And don’t any of you say anything. I want him to be surprised.” 

“He’ll be the only one surprised,” Isaac smirked as Erica passed the ring back to Derek. 

“We’re here,” Derek pulled into the crowded parking lot. “Now if any of you spill on this, I’m going to rip out your throats…” 

“With you teeth,” all three of them echoed. 

Derek looked a little taken aback. “Well. Just so you know. And Erica, you had better text that to Alison and Lydia too. I don’t want them telling him either.” 

“Of course, Alpha.” Erica laughed already texting on her phone. 

Derek shook his head and led them into the bar. It had the same welcoming feel it had the night before. He smiled a little to himself as he watched Erica, Boyd, and Isaac visibly relax. He made his way to the bar and waited for Denise to make her way to them. 

“Hey, Derek! You brought friends!” She said with a worried smile. 

“Don’t worry, we won’t cause any trouble,” Boyd said quickly. 

Denise frowned. “It’s not you I’m worried about. Have you seen Stiles today? He didn’t come in and he’s never not come in before.” 

Derek stilled. “He was planning on coming in last night.” 

Denise shook her head. “That man needs a phone.” 

Erica and Isaac nodded emphatically. Boyd looked at Derek with a serious expression. “You okay?” 

Derek was replaying his conversation with Stiles in his head when he stopped. _Good thing we never told him about us. He’d probably blame Stiles for that as well._ Derek paled. 

“What is it?” Isaac asked in a low panicky voice. 

“Let’s swing by his place,” Derek said suddenly, his stomach dropping. 

Erica, Boyd, and Isaac quickly followed him back out to the car. The car ride was quiet and tense, a stark contrast to the ride there. 

“What are you thinking, Alpha?” Boyd asked quietly. 

“Come with me,” Derek said pulling up to the apartment. “Erica, Isaac stay in the car. We’ll come get you in a minute.” He slipped out of the car and quickly made his way to the door with Boyd at his heels. 

Derek knocked on the door politely. “I told you to get out of here,” came a slurred voice. “You’re no son of mine!” Followed by glass shattering on the door frame. 

“Kick it in,” Boyd said tightly. 

Derek didn’t need to be told twice. When the door flew open they were hit with a wall of smells. Alcohol. Pain. Tears. Fear. Blood. 

“Shit!” Boyd exclaimed. “What in the hell?” 

Derek didn’t even acknowledge him. He stormed and and caught sight of John sitting on the couch, arm halfway up to take a drink from one of the many bottles on the table in front of him. Derek’s shoes crunched on broke glass that littered the floor. Blood stained the carpet. Derek picked up John by the shoulders. “Where is he?” He snarled, not totally in control of his wolf. 

“I told that lying, sneaking…” John started but was quickly cut off by Derek. “He didn’t tell you because he was trying to protect you!” Derek growled. “Lot of good that did me,” John spat. Derek almost dropped him in shock. 

“He’s got blood on his hands,” Boyd said quietly. 

Derek threw John down on the couch and ran out the door. He focused his sense of smell again and closed his eyes, his heart hammering in his chest. 

The rain had washed most of the scents away, but Derek could just barely smell the slightest trace of Stiles. He quickly ran, following the smell. 

Derek found Stiles about a mile away from the apartment, laying half submerged in a drainage ditch. He threw himself down next to Stiles. He frantically touched Stiles’s colorless face. “No no no no…” 

Stiles’s eyes flickered and opened. They focused on Derek’s face. “Derek,” Stiles’s voice was almost too soft to hear. 

“Stiles,” Derek called frantically. “Please stay with me. Stay…” 

Stiles’s lips gave the slightest twitch. His eyes started drifting closed. 

“No, Stiles. Stay with me,” Derek begged. He felt hands touch his shoulders and he shrugged them off. 

“Let them take him,” Erica said, tears in her voice. 

Isaac helped her pull him away as three EMT rushed around Stiles. Within seconds they had him on a gurney and were lifting him away. Derek followed after them, not blinking, not thinking. Erica pulled the keys out of his pocket and they forced him into the passenger seat while Erica drove recklessly to keep up with the ambulance. 

Derek, Isaac, and Erica waited impatiently in the quiet waiting room. They were the only ones there until Boyd rushed in to join them. After a whispered conversation with Erica, Boyd went over to the desk and had a conversation with the intake nurse. 

Derek shook off his stupor and stormed over to the desk when he heard the words “outstanding bill” and “no insurance”. 

“I’m sorry, Mr. Vernon, we’ll do everything we can, but he hasn’t been able to cover his old bills, we have to…” 

Derek towered over the woman and glared at her. “My family built this hospital. You are going to personally see that Stiles Stilinski is given the best possible care. I will pay his outstanding balance and whatever else you think will bar him getting the absolute best. Do I make myself clear?” 

Everyone stopped and stared at him. He ripped his wallet out of his pants pocket and threw down a card. 

“The Stilinski’s balance is quite large, sir,” the woman said apologetically. “It’s close to....” 

“I don’t care,” Derek said fiercely. 

The woman blinked at him. 

“Do I have to call the bank?” He roared. “Run the damn card!” 

Isaac and Erica pulled him gently away from the desk. The woman looked at Boyd and he glanced at the card then at her. “He’s Derek Hale. You’ll find his name on the side of the building.” 

Isaac hugged Derek tightly. “You have to calm down, Derek. You won’t be able to help Stiles if you’re kicked out.” 

Derek looked at Isaac and forced himself to relax. He cocked his head and pulled his phone out of his pocket. Isaac and Erica looked at each other. They could hear the phone ring then connect. There was loud laughing over the phone as the sound of it being dropped echoed on the tinny line. “Scott,” Derek growled. 

“‘rek?” Scott’s slurred. 

Derek closed his eyes and took a few breaths. “Stiles is in the hospital. I need you here.” 

“Stiles?” Scott echoed drunkenly. 

“Get here now,” Derek’s voice was pitched low, but the alpha command was sharp and absolute. Derek hung up the phone and turned to Boyd. “If he’s not here in 10 minutes, get him.” He took another breath. “Please.” 

“Yes, Alpha,” Boyd said instantly. 

Erica whimpered quietly. Derek threw his free arm around and hugged her and Isaac tightly. “It will be okay. I will make it okay.” He murmured. Boyd looked torn until Erica and Isaac opened their arms. They stood holding each other for a long minute before the door to the back opened and a surgeon walked out with the intake nurse. 

“Mr Hale,” the surgeon said looking Derek in the eyes. “Mr. Stilinski is being prepped for surgery. We have called in our best doctors. We will do everything in our power to help him.” The surgeon took a breath. “The surgery could take a number of hours. We will have a nurse stationed to give you updates.” 

“Thank you,” Derek said nodding his head. 

The surgeon nodded. “There is a private waiting room close to the operating room. You all can wait there.” He nodded once more then turned to go. 

The intake nurse looked at Derek nervously. “Please, follow me,” she said meekly. They followed her into a nice room that was outfitted with comfortable chairs. Erica and Boyd exchanged a look and Boyd quietly left. 

Derek looked around the room blankly. “We move Stiles to the loft. We get his father into an inpatient facility and he will go through a program until he’s sober. If he can’t get through the program, I will get the best attorney I can find and put him in jail to rot. Preferably on the other side of the country.” 

“Yea, okay,” Erica nodded. 

Derek turned to her. “Can you call Lydia, Alison, and Jackson? Stiles will need the pack around him to help him through this.” 

“I’ll call Melissa,” Isaac said softly, turning away with his phone. 

Derek took out his phone and called Cora. 

  
  


Almost an hour later Boyd returned with Scott. Scott had a shell shocked look and wet hair. Erica looked at Boyd questioningly, but Boyd shook his head. 

“How is he?” Scott asked. 

“He’s in surgery,” Isaac said quietly when it became apparent that Derek wasn’t going to answer. 

“What happened?” Scott asked. 

Derek opened his eyes and looked at Boyd. 

Boyd took a breath and tightened his shoulders. “John got drunk and…” his voice broke. Erica quickly went over to him and held him. Tears falling down her face. 

“But the sheriff doesn’t drink,” Scott said faintly. “He hasn’t since Stiles’s mom died.” 

“He’s been drinking since the accident. That’s one of the reasons your mom left,” Isaac said fighting to keep the anger out of his voice. 

“No,” Scott searched his eyes. Isaac turned away. “Mom left to go live with Betty. She left because the weather’s nicer there.” 

“Wake up, Scott,” Erica said sharply. “Your mom left because the sheriff and you were getting trashed every night and couldn’t stand by and watch it any more. Why do you think Alison left?” 

“She left to be with her dad.” 

“She left because when you were passed out drunk, your betas were threatening Lily,” Isaac said flatly. 

“No, you’re wrong,” Scott pleaded. He looked at Isaac, then Erica, then Boyd. Suddenly his legs gave out from under him. “No,” his voice cracked. “That can’t be right.” 

Derek watched the betas turn away from Scott. He took another breath and walked over to Scott. “We can deal with that later. Right now, we need to focus on Stiles.” He held out his hand to Scott. 

Scott looked at him and Derek helped him stand. “Okay. Stiles is the priority now.” 

Derek nodded. 

Derek sat back down and the betas sat on one side of him. Scott watched them, unsure, but Derek glanced over to an empty chair on his other side. Scott sunk into the chair and they waited in silence. 

  
  


An hour later a nurse walked into the room carrying a carafe of coffee and some sodas on a tray. Derek looked up at her. 

“He’s still in surgery,” she said softly. “We’ve called in some specialists from San Fransisco. They’ll be here in a few minutes to take over.” 

Derek nodded his thanks. 

  
  


Two hours went by slowly in silence and tears. Derek paced occasionally, but was careful to scent his pack to give them as much comfort and support as he could muster. Melissa swept in the door. 

“How is he?” She demanded looking at Derek. 

“Still in surgery,” Derek replied. 

Melissa nodded. “I’m going to get an update.” She turned and walked out without even a glance at Scott. 

A little while later, she walked back in looking grim. “They’re having a rough go of it, but they’ve brought in some really good doctors.” 

“Will he be okay?” Scott asked. 

“Would you care?” Jackson snarled walking in with Lydia. 

“Of course I would care, asshole,” Scott growled. 

“Really? Because I didn’t think you would,” Lydia said flatly. 

Scott looked at her, ready to growl, but Derek stood up. “Not helping.” He walked over and surprised everyone by hugging Jackson and Lydia. He gave one to Melissa as well. “Stiles needs to stay the focus. Not our differences. The pack bonds may be weak, but they can still give him strength. We just need to stay focused.” 

Isaac walked over and hugged Jackson, quickly followed by Erica and Boyd. Pretty soon they were all standing in the middle of the room hugging. 

“Is there room in this love in for me?” Cora asked from the door. 

Isaac opened his arms to her and she joined in. Boyd wiped the tears from his face and looked around. “When was the last time anyone ate?” 

“Good thinking, Boyd. Let’s go get some sandwiches,” Melissa said looking at the group. “I know you don’t want to eat…” 

“But if we’re sending our energy to Stiles, we might as well stress eat,” Erica nodded. “I’ll come with.” 

They quickly got organized and soon they were sitting around eating mostly junk food and sandwiches talking. Despite their hellish history together, they all had some good stories that they reminisced about. Alison came running in, relief on her face when she heard laugher instead of crying. 

“Is he okay?” She asked breathlessly. 

“Still in surgery,” they all said together. 

Alison blinked, but Derek pulled up a chair for her. “They were reminding me about that time with the fairies,” he said with a sour grimace. 

“Oh, when you thought you were in love with Mrs. Feller’s dog?” Alison said frowning. 

“Why is that the only thing anyone remembers?” Derek asked rhetorically. 

“Because it was hilarious,” Jackson answered. 

“I saved you some chocolate,” Scott said holding out a carton of half melted ice cream to Alison. 

Alison looked at Scott, then at the ice cream. “Thank you,” she said tightly. 

Isaac put his arm around her as she accepted the ice cream. 

“I seem to remember Stiles having a problem with love spells,” Lydia said breaking the tension. 

Erica laughed and looked at Boyd. “Kelly Witherspoon!” They both started laughing. 

“I don’t think I know that story,” Melissa said looking around. 

Erica opened her mouth to tell the story, but stopped when the door opened again. The nurse was accompanied with a doctor this time. The doctor was frowning. “Mr. Stilinski pulled through surgery. He’s in post-op right now. He’s very weak, but his vitals are strong.” 

All eyes turned to Melissa. Melissa nodded. “Thank you.” 

The doctor turned to go, but stopped. “I’ve never seen a patient fight as hard as Mr. Stilinski during an operation that complicated. We’re cautiously hopeful.” 

“Can we see him?” Erica asked. 

The doctor shook his head. “The next 24 hours are critical. The risk of infection is too high right now to allow visitors. There’s nothing to do but wait.” 

The group held there breath as the nurse and doctor left the room. 

“Okay, some of us have to go home and get some rest. We’ll stay here in 3 hour shifts,” Derek ordered. “You can stay in the loft together if you want. Get some sleep and eat before you come. I will let you know as soon as we get another update. Alison, Lydia you have the first shift.” 

  
  


Despite making everyone take 3 hour shifts, Derek stayed in the waiting room for the next day and a half. He spent time talking and reacquainting himself with his pack, being careful to scent them often. He could tell by their looks and their hesitation that everyone was slightly confused by his behavior, but he could feel the bonds between them strengthening. By the time Stiles was moved to a private room Derek felt that they were closer than they had been even before he left. 

Derek sat in Stiles’s room with Scott and Jackson, holding Stiles’s hand as Scott and Jackson slowly started talking to each other again. It was very slow going at first. Jackson was definitely in the top three of people in his pack who could hold a grudge. But Scott made it clear, over and over how sorry he was and how much he missed his friend. In the face of Scott’s puppy dog guilt, even Jackson couldn’t keep his anger. After about two hours, Jackson and Scott were tentatively joking around with each other. Derek listened with half an ear, his attention was on Stiles, but he threw in a comment every once in a while just to let them know he was listening. 

“…so after a couple of months Maryse and I parted ways,” Jackson was saying to Scott. “I mean, after Lydia,” he shrugged. 

Scott smiled. “You still are I love with her, aren’t you?” 

“You don’t mess with perfection.” 

Scott, Jackson, and Derek looked over at Stiles. Stiles blinked his eyes open and gave a tiny smile. “Hey.” 

“Stiles!” Scott said leaning over him. “How do you feel? You’ve been asleep forever! Look Derek’s back…” 

“Slow down,” Jackson laughed. He touched Stiles’s shoulder. “Good to have you back.” 

“Now I know I’m dead,” Stiles said, his voice was barely a whisper but his smile was bright. He looked at Derek. “How is my dad?” 

Derek’s face hardened. “He’s fine,” Derek had to struggle to keep his voice even. “He’s on his way to a rehab in Arizona.” 

Stiles looked concerned. “I can’t…” 

“Don’t worry about the cost,” Derek said shaking his head. “We have it handled.” 

“The place looks really nice,” Scott said quickly, trying to distract him. “They have great doctors and a state of the art fitness facility. Mom found it so you know it’s great.” 

“Thank you,” Stiles’s eyes started flickering shut. He forced them open once more. “You told him,” he said looking at Derek. 

Derek looked as though he was ready to cry. “I’m sorry, I should have talked to you first.” 

“No, it’s good,” Stiles said his lips curling up into a little smile. “Hated lying to him. This might be what he needs. You look tired. Go get some sleep Sourwolf.” 

Derek squeezed his hand. “Back at ya.” 

Stiles smiled once more then drifted back to sleep. 

“He’s right,” Jackson broke in seriously. “You should go to the loft and get a few hours sleep. You’ve been here for two days.” 

“Yea, Derek. We have an hour left to our shift. Go home. We can watch him,” Scott said gently. 

Derek tore his eyes away from Stiles’s peaceful face. “I don’t want to leave him.” 

“He’ll never say yes to you if you’re carrying around that much baggage under your eyes,” Jackson advised. 

Scott frowned. “What?” 

Jackson grinned. “It seems ‘Sourwolf’ is finally going to man up and ask Stiles to marry him.” 

Scott’s mouth hung opened as he looked from Jackson to Derek. 

“You got a problem with it?” Derek asked after a pause. 

“Hell yea, I got a problem with it!” Scott exclaimed grabbing on to Jackson arm. “We have to start planning! The bachelor party has to be epic!!!” 

Jackson laughed and Derek looked relieved. 

“Get out of here!” Scott said. “Jackson and I have to start throwing ideas together.” 

“I haven’t asked him yet,” Derek frowned. 

“You can plan that with Alison and Lydia,” Scott said shaking his head. “We have to plan the important part.” 

Derek stretched and yawned. “You’ll call me?” 

“Of course we will,” Jackson said. 

“And you won’t tell him?” 

Scott rolled his eyes. “You’re secret is safe with us.” 

  
  


Derek was completely asleep when his wolf woke him urgently. Reacting to it’s territorial growling, he quickly picked up the scent of strange wolves in his loft. He quickly donned a pair of sweat pants and a tee shirt before walking out of his room. 

The three drunk betas, barely able to stand up, were crowding in his living room. Scott was talking them down as Boyd held a pale and shaking Erica. Jackson and Lydia were standing off to the side, watching the room carefully. 

As soon as Derek stepped off the stairs all eyes turned to him. Derek regarded them coldly. “We did not formally meet the other day. I am Alpha Hale.” Derek flashed his eyes. 

Derek didn’t know if it was because they were drunk, high, or plain stupid, but the betas whined around Scott. Scott and the other members of his pack stiffened at Derek’s formality. They automatically flashed their eyes at Derek’s unspoken command. Derek looked away from his pack to the betas. 

“You are supposed to train with us,” one of them sneered. “You too afraid to meet us sober?” 

“Not hardly,” Lydia commented coldly. 

The beta to the left squinted at her. “You’re mightily uppity for a whore who opens her legs for a lizard.” 

The pack around them growled. 

The beta to his left weaved a little spilling beer on the floor. “This blows. Let’s get the other cunt and go back to the house. She was fun last time.” 

“Yea, after we put her in her place.” The middle one said taking a step toward Erica and Boyd. “Always like the look in her eyes when the fire goes out and she’s just a fucktoy.” Boyd roared and grabbed the one who had spoken by the neck. The other two betas moved to help, but Jackson and Cora moved to stop them. Alison walked out of the kitchen holding a pair of hunting knives. 

Derek growled, freezing everyone in place. He pulled Boyd off of the beta and went to kneel in front of Erica. “Erica,” he said softly. She was pale and frozen. It took her a few minutes to focus on Derek. “I don’t know the story and you don’t have to tell me, but what do you want me to do with them?” 

Erica looked at them slowly. She blinked a few times. “I just want them to go away,” she said in a small voice. 

Derek nodded and stood up. “Alison, please put out a notice on these three. Let every hunter in the Americas know they they are a potential hazard. I will contact the packs. There won’t be a warm welcome for you anywhere. You will leave Beacon Hills now and the surrounding area and not return. If you do, we will end you. Do you understand?” Derek’s alpha voice had everyone in the room shaking. 

The betas sobered up as soon as he mentioned hunters. By the time Derek was done, they were more pale than Erica. 

“You can’t do this,” the one in the middle blustered. 

“You have 30 minutes before I start making calls,” Derek said coldly. 

“Scott?” One of them appealed to Scott. 

“You better start running,” Scott said flatly. 

The three looked at each other quickly, then ran out the door. 

There was a tense breath before Alison quickly grabbed her phone and started dialing. “What? He said he’s wait 30 minutes before calling. I never did,” she said before turning back into the kitchen. 

Derek turned back to Erica and held his arms open to her. She looked at him for a few minutes before she slowly crawled into his arms. Derek made eye contact with Boyd and put her on the couch between them. 

Scott looked at them blankly for a second before Jackson walked over and dragged him into the kitchen to grab cleaning supplies. 

“Baby, I’m sorry you couldn’t tell me,” Boyd said reaching out to hold her hand. 

Erica slipped her hand underneath her. “I didn’t want you to look at me differently,” she mumbled. 

Tears ran down Boyd’s face. They sat in silence for a while as Jackson and Scott finished cleaning up the spilled beer. Cora came and sat half in Derek’s lap and half on the armrest of the couch. Jackson washed his hands, then sat on the floor in front of Erica and put his head on her lap. Lydia carried over some cushions and joined him. Alison finished up her calls and leaned against Lydia and put her hand of Erica’s calf. 

Scott, aware of his unwelcome, sat in the chair across from them. 

“Everything was going wrong,” Erica said softly. “Derek and Cora left. Stiles’s dad. Alison, Lydia and Jackson moving. Boyd’s hours. The betas.” Erica placed her hand on Jackson’s hair. “When they came over, I was hoping that it was their way of becoming pack. Boyd was at training in Sacramento. Isaac and I ordered sandwiches and we watched a movie. I wasn’t drinking because I was pregnant, but they put something in Isaac’s drink that made him sick. He started having hallucinations and they kept winding him up. Yelling at him. Hitting him. The would cut him with their claws and watch as he bled. 

“He was confused. He thought it was his father. He started begging them not to put him in the freezer. You can imagine what those fuckers did next.” A tear fell on Erica’s cheeks as she stared blankly at the coffee table. “I tried to help. I tried…”. She swallowed. “Josh was holding me. And once they trapped Isaac in the fridge they had their turn with me. Over and over.” 

Erica’s voice was just a whisper. “When I woke up I was in my bed bleeding. I got Isaac out of the fridge and locked the doors.” 

“I lost the baby.” 

Erica’s words finally broke Scott. He sobbed loudly and wrapped his arms around himself. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” 

Erica’s eyes were glassy. “I don’t know if I can have any more. Children.” She admitted. 

Boyd kissed her head. “I’m sorry, baby.” 

Derek’s phone went off. He reached in his pocket to mute it when he glance at the name. “Isa…” 

“They’re here and they said they’re going to kill us!” Isaac whispered frantically. “They got Melissa pretty good, Stiles is leading them away, but he’s not good on his feet.” 

“We are on our way. Stop talking, but don’t hang up the phone, okay?” He motioned for Scott and Jackson to follow him. “Put us on mute so we can hear you, but you can’t hear us. Relax your breathing. Do those breathing exercise we use to practice together. You and Melissa have to calm your heart rates so they don’t find you. Okay?” 

“Yea.” 

“Okay, we’re listening.” Derek said quickly driving to the hospital. Jackson and Scott sat tensely listening to the racing heartbeats of Isaac and Melissa. 

When they reached the hospital, Derek pulled into the administrator’s parking space and walked in. “Get Melissa and Isaac to safety.” He ordered before heading to the stairs. As soon as he entered the stairwell he could smell Stiles. He followed Stiles’s scent to the 6th floor. He quietly entered the floor and tilted his head. Stiles’s scent was heavy as was the wolves. He could faintly hear yelling down one of the halls. 

“When we get out of here we’re going to gut you slowly!” 

“Yea, we can already see you’re getting tired. It won’t be long now.” 

“It will be long enough,” Stiles said lightly. 

“What makes you think that? You’re just a puny guy who knows how to use wolfsbane.” 

“We heard you were here. What did your boyfriend slap you around?” 

“My god you three are stupid!” Stiles’s voice sounded breathy, as though he was over exerting himself. “Shut up, all of you! You are all so misinformed that I wonder what the hell Scott’s been saying to you!” 

Derek bit back his concern as he entered the large empty operating room. The three were wolves were crowded on the area opposite the door. Stiles was half kneeling between them and the door. 

“Hey Sourwolf,” Stiles said without taking his eyes off the wolves. “What should I do with these asshats?” 

“I say castration,” Derek answered. 

Stiles must have put a muting spell on the wolves making their noiseless shouts were almost comical. 

“I think I might have missed part of this narrative,” Stiles said slowly. 

Derek looked at the wolves coldly. “It’s enough to say that Erica might find it amusing to hear that their dicks fell off slowly and painfully. She might be merciful right now, but I’m not.” 

Stiles sat on the ground, prompting Derek to rush over to his side. Stiles took a few breaths. “I was hoping that wasn’t it. Isaac?” 

Derek nodded. 

Stiles closed his eyes for a second. When they opened, they flashed purple. Stiles slowly pushed himself out of Derek’s arms and looked to the wolves. “I’ll up your castration with taking away their wolf. They don’t deserve the gift.” He fisted his hands and pushed his magic to them. They shrieked and fought bitterly as their souls were pulled apart, their bodies remade, reduced back to human’s. Stiles smirked as he added his own twisted gift. He felt Derek’s hands on his shoulders as he started to shake. Stiles finally sagged into Derek’s arms when the three wolves fell to the floor. 

“Holy fuck! What was that?” Isaac asked from behind them. He stood with Scott and Jackson at the door. 

“Just a healthy serving of justice with a side of petty revenge,” Stiles said leaning heavily against Derek. He took a breath and turned his head to where the former wolves were groaning pitifully. “Welcome to your new reality, boys. You are now human with a bangorian revenge curse that will make your dicks catch Raynaud’s phenomenom. Which means that the blood flow to your dick is going to be painfully restricted to the point where it will eventually turn black and fall off. And you have epilepsy, just because I’m an asshole like that. Get your asses out of here because in the next 30 minutes, the very air of Beacon Hill will become poison to you. Have a nice life. Or not.” 

The former betas looked at Scott. Scott just shrugged and walked over to Stiles and Derek. The three stood up and stumbled painfully out the door. Where Jackson and Isaac let them pass after flashing their eyes at them. 

Stiles coughed and sagged against Derek. “Hey look. I know there’s going to be a shitstorm of a clean up after this, but I was thinking. You’ve been back for what? Two days and I’m already back in the hospital? I don’t want to waste any more time dicking around. So um, will you consider going out on a date? With me? Because, seriously. I’ve been in love with you for so long that I can’t imagine waking up to another day without seeing your stupidly handsome face. But if that’s not what you want, that’s fine too, just… just please don’t disappear again. I don’t think I could take it if you left again. Please.” 

Derek hugged Stiles as tightly as he could, lifting a hand to his neck and pulling out his pain. “I’m not leaving you, Stiles,” he said. “I’m never leaving you again. I love you.” Almost impossibly Stiles relaxed deeper, almost a puddle of himself in Derek’s arms. 

“And on that note,” Jackson said quickly, quickly turning away to hide his watering eyes. “I’m out of here.” 

“Yea, I think I vomited a little in my mouth,” Isaac smiled gently, following him. 

Stiles groaned and picked up his head so he could see Scott. Scott was holding his phone, recording them. “What in the hell are you doing?” Stiles wheezed weakly. 

“What? This is best man speech gold! I’m going to have everyone sobbing!” Scott said excitedly. He looked up quickly and paled. “Oh, shit!” 

Derek rolled his eyes. “Go check on your mom. Ask the others to help Boyd with clean up. Pack dinner at the loft tomorrow at 7.” 

Scott stopped recording and ran off. 

Stiles put his head back down. “I used a stupid amount of power just now, so I’m probably going to sleep for a week. Can you please let Denise at the bar and Ms. Tuttle at the library know I won’t be in tomorrow? Also, I really want to kiss you now, but I’m about 20 seconds from falling asleep.” Stiles yawned. “When I get up we’ll have our date and our first kiss. And you can explain why Scott writing best man speeches.” 

“After you wake up,” Derek promised as he stood up, cradling Stiles in his arms. 


End file.
